Kobato
|name = |kanji = 小鳩 |romaji = |race = Kenmeiotome |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |blood type = O |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Physical Education Instructor |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Komishinara |previous partner = |base of operations =Seta Girls' Academy Hama Weapons Academy Eden |marital status = Single |relatives = Kenmeiotome |education = Seta Girls' Academy Self-Educated |status = Active | kaihou = Not Yet Revealed }} (小鳩, literally meaning Little Dove), alternatively referred to as Koba and Kobato-chan, was one of the many Kenmeiotome born after The Five Maidens were created. After travel between Eden and the was made possible, Kobato immigrated to East Asia and lived in China and South Korea for a time. Sometime after Kiyoko Takara moved to Hama Town and established Seta Girls' Academy, she extended an invitation to Kobato and asked the Kenmeiotome to be the residential Physical Education Instructor of the Academy. Appearance Personality History In order to replenish the diminished numbers of the Kenmeiotome following the closure of the devastating Great Guardian Purge, Kami-sama created additional amounts of Kenmeiotome. This included Kobato, who was also borne alongside several others such as Komishinara, Antoinette Rouge, and Juliet Gaspar. These Youngsters, as The Five Maidens and the other Kenmeiotome called them, were collectively raised by the Kenmeiotome until they were of acceptable age to act independently. It became quite evident in Kobato's childhood that she was a problem child, constantly getting in trouble for her attitude and roughness in playtime. Consequently, Kobato was routinely separated from her peers and was placed under the supervision of Kiyoko Takara. Bored and restless with the peace in Eden, Kobato decided to immigrate to the . She found a temporary residence in China and South Korea, performing odds jobs here and there to support herself. It was during this time period that Kobato extensively studied Martial Arts. Sometime after Kobato completed her education, she moved to Japan. According to Kobato, she took part in a Manzai Act, acting as the straight man who smacked the funny man. Equipment Harisen (ハリセン, Slapping Fan): Powers and Abilities Great Wisdom Power: Although Kobato was part of the Post-Great Guardian Purge Kenmeiotome, she possessed a great deal of Wisdom amongst her peers. She had enough Wisdom Power to impress her mentor, Kiyoko Takara, the acting Leader of the Kenmeiotome. Without any hint of effort, Kobato was able to overwhelm the vast majority of her Kenmeiotome and Tenshi students during a display at Hama Weapons Academy and visibly intimidate Manami Yume and Mizuko Hoshiko. Shuureiho Expert (秀麗ほ, literally meaning Graceful Step): Kobato was quite skilled in the application of Shuureiho, since she primarily used it to dodge most strikes with ease and catch unaware opponents by surprise. She regularly used Shuureiho with her Hakuda, overwhelming the opposition with a flurry of punches before they could even react accordingly. She had enough skill to keep up with Captain-level Individuals but still paled in comparison to more Speed-oriented Combatants. : Needing a way to channel her hyper-excitable and rambunctious nature, Kobato learned a small degree of Hakuda from Kiyoko Takara, the Second Maiden of The Five Maidens. Aware of Kobato's overwhelming strength, Kiyoko taught the Kenmeiotome Youth on how to utilize it effectively in a close-quarter-combat situation. *'Two-Hand Smackdown': Kobato dashed forward, her hands outstretched, grabbing two individuals with an iron hand grip. *'Palm Heel Strike': The Palm Heel Strike, otherwise referred to as Kobato's Smack, was a simple yet effective punch primarily used on an opponent's face or chin area. Kobato regularly used the Palm Heel Strike as a preemptive move, using the speed and surprise associated with the sudden attack as a precursor to combos. It was often used in conjunction with the Super Elbow Crush, in which the latter served as a follow up move. The force of the Palm Heel Strike could momentarily lift an opponent off their feet and potentially cause decapitation at max power. *'Super Elbow Crush': Super Elbow Crush, otherwise referred to as Kobato's Crushing Elbow Tackle, was an attack that focused all of Kobato's strength into one of her elbows before going in to deal a crippling blow. In order to initiate it, Kobato can either move forward or stand idle until she or the opponent were close enough. When the time came, Kobato moved the entire body in a harmonious motion, placing all of her body weight into the attack. She regularly aimed for the solar plexus area of her opponent, aware that striking it caused a powerful air pressure difference in the abdomen. This resulted in several diaphragm spasm that temporarily caused paralysis until the target was able to recover. Enhanced Strength: Kobato's womanly appearance often fooled her opponents. It was often their ignorance that would ultimately lead to an embarrassing defeat; Kobato possessed an impressive amount of strength for a woman of her size. This was largely evident in her roles as a Physical Education Instructor in Hama Weapons Academy and Seta Girls' Academy respectively. Kobato also possessed enough strength to strike down an opponent many times her size and be able to hit an opponent a considerable distance with just a simple Harisen, a feat though impossible considering the composition of the Paper Fan. High-speed Regeneration: Due to her Kenmeiotome Physiology, Kobato possessed the ability to heal from minor to life-threatening injuries almost instantaneously. She can survive most attacks unscathed and escape from large-scale attacks with only a small indication of wounds on her body. However, like with all the other Kenmeiotome, Kobato was unable to regenerate from the complete destruction of her body or decapitation. Enhanced Durability: Shinjitsu Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Koba.jpg File:Koba3.jpg File:Koba4.jpg File:Koba7.jpg References Literature References